lmmcu_cringe_cinematic_univesrefandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode But It's The Worst Character Concepts Ever
Here are my ideas for characters in this game about a evil mouse corporation. Ben Swolo * Quote: "Everything's coming off at this point. First movie: my helmet. Next movie: my shirt. Last movie: full nudity, baby." * Line Position: Front * Role: Control * Abs of Mass Destruction: Ben Swolo fires a laser from his abs to an enemy which inflicts burning and bleeding. * Long Pants: Ben Swolo's pants grow which gives him an "Pants" boost for every leg attack. Respect da pants. * Shirtless Glory: Ben Swolo shows his abs to enemies which gives all allies an attack boost and charms an enemy because it's one of the eight wonders of the world. * Swole Boi: Ben Swolo runs to an enemy that picks on him and punches it multiples times quickly which critically it. * Wide Power: Ben Swolo stretches himself defending allies nearby and lower the defense, attack, and health of all enemies. * Friendships: Merlin, Violet * Entrance: Ben Swolo walks to the battlefield and rips off his short. * Victory: Ben Swolo flies into the air and shows his abs which shines in nearby light. * Defeat: Ben Swolo cries and his abs turns into flab. Disney+ Crash Test Dummy * Quote: "Aw man, I just got hacked and all of my account settings are missing." * Line Position: Middle * Role: Support * Disney+ Only: Disney+ Crash Test Dummy deals more damage to enemies that have shows or movies exclusive to Disney+. * Expiration Date: Disney+ Crash Test Dummy uses Disney+ to slowly put "Expired" status on enemies dealing damage until they reach their expiration date. * Hacked: Disney+ Crash Test Dummy uses Disney+ to hack his enemies stunning them indefinitely until Disney+ fixes their service. * Screen Ratio: Disney+ Crash Test Dummy uses Disney+ to adjust the screen ratio to 16:4. Nothing happens unless angry Simpsons fans count as a problem. * True Cost: Disney+ Crash Test Dummy uses Disney+ to apply "Charge" status to enemies making them pay for the service and give out more coins until defeated. * Friendships: Olaf, Woody * Entrance: Disney+ Crash Test Dummy watches Disney+ on a phone. The crash test dummy puts it away seconds afterwards. * Victory: Disney+ Crash Test Dummy does the crash test dummy dance. * Defeat: Disney+ Crash Test Dummy gets hacked and slowly fades away. This may result in complete corruption of your save file. FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle * Quote: "Holy frick, I can talk in this game!" * Line Position: Back * Role: Damage * Defense Mode: FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle shoots lasers, missiles, cannons, and other projectiles at enemies causing them to take damage. Yeah, we gotta nerf this ASAP. * Hovercraft Mode: FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle turns into a hovercraft and flies above the area. Nothing happens. * Portal Mode: FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle starts glowing and creates a giant Subspace portal. The motorcycle does not attack and the character is usable. * Time Mode: FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle pauses time and pauses all enemies which prevents them from attacking or using passives. The game will not respond during this. Go play something else. * Vehicle Mode: FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle turns into it's motorcycle forms and runs over an enemy. The enemy is squashed and instantly killed. * Friendships: Dash, Duke Caboom * Entrance: FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle flies to the area. * Victory: FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle does nothing. * Defeat: FANDOM Rider's Motorcycle turns off and explodes killing all enemies and allies. Thanos * Quote: "Shall I dab on these haters?" * Line Position: Front * Role: Tank * Asshole: Ant-Man comes out of Thanos' asshole and hops into an enemy's asshole. Ant-Man turns giant and critically kills the enemy. * Dance Emote: Thanos does a Fortnite dance healing all allies. It also burns and blinds all enemies. * I Don't Feel So Good: Thanos snaps and wipes out half of the enemies on the battlefield. * Perfectly Balanced: Thanos balances out the meta of the game and makes it perfect balanced. This can result in buffs or nerfs for different characters. * Thanos Car: Thanos brings out his Thanos car and runs over an enemy with it bleeding them. * Friendships: Emperor Zurg, Yzma * Entrance: Thanos spawns into the battlefield. * Victory: Thanos dabs. * Defeat: Thanos dies and loses all of his Fortnite equipment and items.